


Your Arms Are Home

by TrueSoprano



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Smut, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cinnamon rolls having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: Solona thinks about her own mortality, and Martin comforts her and confesses his love.





	Your Arms Are Home

“Solona?” Martin knocked on the door, speaking her name softly. The two of them had been eating by the fireplace when she randomly started crying. Embarrassed, she had run up to his room and shut the door. 

“Come in.”

She sat on the edge of the bed. Her voice was strained, her face stained with tears, but a part of her was relieved he had come.

“Solona, please tell me what’s wrong,” he sat next to her, draping an arm around her. “Did I say something? If so, I apologize-“

“No, not at all,” she croaked. “It’s not you.”

“Then what is it?”

“I… just know this won’t last. I know you or I could die any time!”

He began to rub her back, and she felt her muscles relax slightly at the touch.

“Why do you say that?”

“I just… I have a feeling.”

The next moment was filled with the sounds of her sobs, each of them struggling to say something, but both of them filled with the thoughts of the realities of their dangerous life. He continued to rub her back as her hand gripped his thigh.

“Solona,” Martin finally said, placing his hand on top of hers. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t worry about you every day you’re away from me, and that I didn’t feel an immense amount of relief every time you return.” 

Solona turned to look at him, noticing water in his eyes.

“But I also know how strong you are.”

She stood up, grabbing his hands and drawing him into a hug.

“And I know I’m safe here,” he said after kissing the top of her head. “You know how vigilant and dedicated the Blades are.”

They continued to hug as she felt her need to cry disappear. His big, strong hands gripped her back as she dried her eyes on his shoulder.

“No matter what, Solona, I’m here for you now.”

She looked up at him and he moved a hand to draw her into a kiss, just a single slow kiss, and he smiled when they broke apart.

“Solona,” he said softly, hand brushing her cheek. His voice was breathy and he almost seemed to hesitate before speaking again. “I love you.”

She felt a warm chill that almost melted her. _Martin Septim loved her_. Yes, a part of her knew, but hearing it was something else, like a weight attached to her had fallen off.

“Martin,” she said, suppressing the need to cry again. “I love you too. So much. And I want nothing more than to just be with you forever. But I know it’s impossible. And it hurts.”

“Then let us be together now,” he said through his smile, that warm smile that made her melt every single time. “I know it’s not nearly enough, but it’s still better than nothing.”

Martin drew her close once again, and she felt his smile with her own lips. She planned to give him a small peck, but then his hands were on her cheeks and soon she was suckling his bottom lip, taking it in further with each successive kiss. She felt his tongue briefly brush against her lip, and she felt warm again.

Solona wanted nothing more than to just melt into him. Yes, she wanted him, but she knew about his past, and was afraid to ask.

She broke away, breathing heavily, almost dizzy. She looked at him with dilated pupils, listening to him try to catch his breath.

“Solona,” Martin’s voice quivered as he drew her closer.

“Yes?” 

“Do you want to…” his voice trailed off.

Was he actually? She thought the question would never come from him.

“Martin, do you have to ask?” Her heart rate had doubled at the thought of being intimate with him.

“I…” Martin began before turning away and blushing. He took a step back and took a deep breath. “I’ve been afraid. Thinking about… things like this often brings back unpleasant memories. But I’ve thought about… you. A lot. And I… I really want this with you. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course.” 

He walked away to close the door behind them and she found herself just staring. It had been a while for her; she didn’t exactly know how to start.

“Are you all right?” he asked after a silence that felt entirely too long.

“Yes… I mean… I…” why weren’t any words coming out? She had wanted this terribly for so long, why was she freezing up now?

“Relax, Solona.” He grabbed her hand, and she noticed his was shaking slightly.

“I… I shouldn’t be nervous. I really want this.”

“It’s OK. I… I feel the same way. I’m not really sure… how to start.”

She felt relieved at his confession, and a little more confident.

“How about you kiss me again?”

He did just that, and she realized that they need actions and not words in this moment. Everything felt natural again as he hugged her tightly, tongue slipping into her mouth, both of them breathing heavily through their noses.

She undid the clasp on his collar in order to kiss his neck, and he responded with a loud, almost vocal breath. Arousal. She almost felt a hint of guilt for doing this to the pious man, but then she noticed the hands at her back working on undoing her armor.

“Let me,” she said, standing back to remove her armor. She had removed the heavier pieces upon arriving at the temple that day, and only stood in her lightweight chainmail and cuirass, which soon fell to the ground, leaving the young Breton standing in front of him in only her smalls. She suddenly felt self-conscious; she didn’t find her body to be very attractive by Breton standards. She found her shoulders too broad, her stomach and waist too thick, and her recently defined muscles unfeminine.

But Martin was stunned, his face red and mouth agape at the sight of her near naked body. Even with her more intimate parts covered, he seemed almost embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry,” she said half-teasing, “I don’t actually look that good under-“

“Solona, stop,” he placed a hand on her arm. “Why do you berate yourself for everything? You are… absolutely beautiful.”

“Th-thank you,” she smiled, tracing the fabric on his arm.

“I… suppose you want me to remove this,” he said as the blush across his face became even more visible. Within seconds, his robe was off, and she, too, was stunned. She had never seen him like this, glowing honey tinted skin lightly dusted with soft brown hair and sporadic freckles. He was broad-shouldered and looked strong, yet soft.

She hugged him, wanting nothing more than to feel his bare skin on hers. It was so warm and soft to the touch, and she never wanted to let go. She tilted her head up for another kiss. As he embraced her, his hands were on the clasp of her breast band, and it fell between them as he held her tighter.

He placed his hands on her shoulders while giving a light kiss to her forehead, gently pushing her back. “Akatosh,” he mouthed as his eyes met her newly bared breasts, and he lightly touched her nipple with a thumb, causing a flood of warmth to pool below. She glanced down and her arousal increased even further upon noticing the hardness in his smalls.

“I… Solona… you’re so beautiful…”

“I can tell that you think that.”

Solona pushed him down on the bed, and then crawled on top of him. Her eyes flashed hungrily, but then she smiled and let out a small laugh. He smiled too, his eyes radiating both warmth and desire as his hands reached her face, drawing her into his lips once again. 

“I… Solona…” Martin said between kisses, placing a hand on the curve of her back to draw her close. “I haven’t been with anyone since before I became a priest. Forgive me if I… um… I’m not… good at satisfying you.”

“Martin… relax…” Solona brushed a stray hair off his face. “I don’t care how good or bad you are… I just want to be with you.”

She placed a trail of kisses on his jawline, trying hard not to moan loudly as his growing erection brushed against her. His hands were all over her, those big, warm hands, somehow both soft and calloused, sliding down her waist, gripping her thighs, slipping between the apex.

She yelped suddenly as his fingers touched her over the very wet fabric, and he gave a throaty chuckle at her reaction.

“Lie on your back, Solona, and I’ll do more of that.”

She did as he asked, rolling off to his side, as he positioned himself on top of her.

“But first, let me…”

And his smalls were off, and her heart leaped at the sight of him, thick and dripping precum, and her first instinct was to leap up and take the whole thing into her mouth, but she knew he had other plans for her, so she responded by taking off her own. 

He stopped for a moment, taking her all in. She had never seen this side of him, so aroused and filled with lust at the sight of her. He propped himself up on an elbow and slowly dragged a hand across her, starting with her face and moving down to her breast, never taking his eyes off of hers. He gave it a soft squeeze before moving down to her torso and then between her legs. He started to gently massage the entire area with his free hand, at an almost painfully slow pace but Gods, his hand was so warm and it felt so good.

“Tell me… what you want…”

“Keep doing that. But a little harder.”

Martin pushed down on her and it sent sparks through her. He began to touch her faster, and she found herself thrusting into his hand as a finger moved inside her slit, his thumb rubbing the outside in a circle. Gods, he really knew what he was doing. Briefly, she wondered about all the women in his past, and how there had to have been lots of them for him to be this experienced.

“Martin, that’s… a little higher… yes, there, keep doing that!”

He rubbed faster and in less broad strokes, and Solona’s wanton cries became louder. She knew she couldn’t last much longer, not with him inches away from her face, his breath hot on her neck, those outright magic fingers…

No, no one in his past mattered. She was his now. He loved her. _He loved her_.

“Solona…”

“Martin, I’m…”

In a few seconds, she was undone. She felt her heart beat louder than it ever had as she came with an immodest, breathy moan, and she could only stare into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, glossy with desire, as she contracted against his fingers.

“I-I’m sorry, I was too loud, too immodest-“

“Solona,” Martin put a finger to her lips, a finger that smelled strongly of her own arousal. “I’m just happy I was able to please you. And I don’t think anyone’s outside this room right now.”

She took his finger into her mouth, licking her juices off. She wasn’t really sure why, but she didn’t dislike the taste, and she enjoyed seeing Martin’s shocked expression.

“Can I take care of you now?”

She had never seen anyone go that red before.

“I suppose… but only if you really want this…”

“Martin, of course!” She grabbed his waist as he positioned himself on top of her. Her head was still spinning.

“I’m sorry for hesitating. Years ago, I only cared about my own pleasure, not for any… partners I had. I hurt a lot of people. And the thought of hurting you like that-”

“Martin,” she spread her legs beneath him, “I just want… you, inside of me, connected to me… please.”

Martin gripped his erection and gave himself a few quick strokes before rubbing the tip on her entrance, dripping wet and practically inviting him in. Still gripping himself, he thrust the head in slowly.

“I’m not gonna fall apart,” she teased. “Don’t hold back.”

He gripped the sheets below him as he continued to thrust, getting deeper with each one. She held him close, his hitched breath in her ear as he moved faster. Her fingers dug into his sweaty back, almost slipping.

“Mmm… Solona… you feel… so warm…”

Martin, the pious priest, normally reserved and serious. On top of her, thrusting into her, groaning with lust each time, his loud breaths and moans harmonizing with hers. It was something she never thought she’d experience, but it was pure ecstasy. She didn’t think she could come again this soon, especially not without his fingers, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was this closeness, this intimacy.

“Solona…” his voice was shaky. “I’m… let go…”

She loosened the grip on his back and he quickly and suddenly pulled out. He stroked himself a few times before screaming, and he came onto her stomach.

“Let me…” he said breathlessly, and he reached down to grab a cloth on the floor. He cleaned the white liquid from her stomach before wiping himself off. She smiled, out of breath, thinking about how she smelled of him.

“Are you all right?” He crawled into bed next to her, lifting the covers, and she turned over to kiss him slowly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She joined him under the covers and slowly rubbed the curve of his lower back. “You… you love me.”

“I do,” he sighed, lazily draping an arm over her, and she felt engulfed in his body heat. “I’ve known for a while… and there are so many things I struggle to say to you, even right now. But hearing you reciprocate gives me hope.”

“Martin…” she desperately wanted to stop time, to enjoy being in his arms like this for all eternity. “Thank you. Thanks for being here for me.”

“I’ll always be here for you,” he said softly. ”Now sleep, love. Sleep in my arms tonight.”

“Gladly,” she yawned as she snuggled into his chest, and she drifted off into a calm sleep, calmer than any she’d ever had. Because his arms were home.

**Author's Note:**

> by the nine this was super hard to write but i love these two and i just want them to be happy forever


End file.
